An Unexpected Visit
by SmartCookie1XD
Summary: An Unexpected Visit. It's three years on from the events of SBurb, and the trolls have managed to keep in contact with the children. Vriska and John have kept in contact, and Vriska comes to visit Earth. Really interesting  ::::
1. Prologue

John Egbert was standing in his room, examining all the posters. It was three years on from the events that had happened because of the game Sburb, a game in which you have to build to pass the levels, and fight all sorts of things. It was all still hazy to John, but they had suddenly just found themselves back on Earth after the scratch, and everything had gone back to normal. But anyway, who really cares about that. John looked towards his computer, and saw that someone was pestering him. John stood there for a moment, thinking about who it was and then walked over to the computer and sat down at it. Opening up Pesterchum he saw it was not just anyone, but Vriska, the girl, well Troll that John had red feelings for.

arachnidsGrip began pestering ectoBiologist at 10:50am

AG: Hi John!

EB: hey vriska, how are you?

AG: Guess what

EB: what?

AG: I get to come to Earth and stay with you ::::)

EB: WHAT!

EB: that's so cool vriska. when are you arriving here?

AG: Tomorrow. I will go now anyway to get prepared. Equius managed to figure out a way.

AG: Goodbye John 3

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 11:30am

John couldn't believe what he had just read. Vriska was actually coming to stay with him, tomorrow? That was so exciting! John had one task however, he needed to tell his father. His father would probably say yes however, which was a good thing. John walked out of his room, and heard his father banging around the kitchen, so he made his way down the stairs, past all the Harlequin dolls. He shuddered, they still freaked him out. John kept walking and opened the door to the kitchen, ready to face some cake, but none came.

"hey dad, my friend vriska is coming to stay for a while tomorrow, is that okay?" John asked his father.

"Sure, I don't mind," John's father said and turned back to his baking. John's father had been part of Sburb, and heard quite a bit about the trolls, and he didn't mind all too much. From what he'd managed to hear, Vriska was pretty nice. Little did he know…

John smiled and quickly made his way out of the kitchen and back up to his room. He was pumped for tomorrow. He and Vriska had been keeping up with each other over Pesterchum, and were still close as ever.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

John had barely been able to sleep last night. He lay in bed awake and looked up at his ceiling, as if there was some insanely interesting object there. He couldn't wait for Vriska to arrive, but he was unsure of how to act. Did he hug her when he saw her, or shake her hand. Should he treat her like his love, or as a really good friend? It was all so confusing and he turned over in his bed and looked at the wall, once covered in posters that he had drawn on while sleeping. He had to get rid of them, lest have all those harlequins and jesters and what-not on his wall for the rest of his teenage life. He had replaced them with new posters of all his favourite movies, like con Air, and Little Monsters.

Finally getting to sleep, John dreamt of different ways that tomorrow could go, from bad to good. He had stopped dreaming of Prospit two years ago, for some reason.

The next morning John woke up and yawned, hopping out of his bed. Today was the day he got to meet Vriska. First things first though, go have breakfast, and have a shower, while avoiding Dad. That should be able to be accomplished easily. John quickly exited his room and made it to the bathroom without being caught, and showered and washed his hair, making himself all handsome for Vriska, wanting to make a good impression on her. He exited the bathroom, and prepared for the trip downstairs.

Meanwhile…

Vriska Serket had just crawled out of her pod, and was trying to brush off some of the slime that had gotten on her. She didn't want to be all slimy for John. She had also been thinking about today as she went to sleep, unsure whether to makeout with John as soon as she saw him, or hug him, or just stand around awkwardly. Never mind she would work it out when she saw him. In the next 10 minutes, she was all cleaned up, and wearing her best outfit, and made her way over to Equius' hive which was where she had to meet to arrive in the human world. She was as nervous as ever, and kept berating herself for feeling nervous, it was only John after all. Vriska still couldn't get rid of the butterflies in her stomach though.

An hour later, John had had breakfast, and managed to get out of a confrontation with his father, who seemed to be missing. Probably just in his room though. John was sitting at the window, watching it with great interest as to spot Vriska as soon as she arrived. Suddenly, before his eyes a person, a female to be exact, with horns popped up in front of his house. John immediately knew who it was and jumped up, and ran to the door, flinging it open and stepping outside. "Vriska?" he said, hesitantly, just to be sure.

Vriska felt herself be transported, and when she landed she felt a bit dazed. Though, her hearing still worked and she heard a bang from behind her, and she turned towards it. There he was, John Egbert, standing there, and he said her name. "So you do remem8er me," she said and smiled, thinking of their last conversation, that this John had no knowledge of. John walked over to her and stood in front of her, and smiled. "of course i remember you vriska, why wouldn't I," he said happily, and held out his hand to her, as a shake. Vriska just looked at it, then up at John, and put her arms around him in a hug. "It's gr8 to finally meet you John," she said into his shoulder, happy as he was. John just hugged her back.


End file.
